


Lukanette month 2019

by CoralLilac040804



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralLilac040804/pseuds/CoralLilac040804
Summary: I'm going to try and keep up with this month's lukanette prompts. I tend to write long one-shots so, prepared yourself. Follow Luka and Marinette as they go on dates, adventures that carry them under the sea, or down memory lane.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU with red string. I put my little twist on it though. In this AU you can play and fiddle with your red string. It's a physical thing.  
Only you can see (along with your soulmate) but, once you meet them, it disappears. I don't think you want a string getting in the way of doing things with your soulmate, right?
> 
> When you see * come back here to know the meaning behind why I put it there. 
> 
> First *: After her break up Adrien, Marinette went into a deep depression and started to dress in darker clothing. After she got better, she found she felt more relaxed in gothic clothing. Her closets consisted of reds and blacks. That's why she's Gothic in this.
> 
> Second *: I'm not sure if Paris does quarters but, let's just roll with it.
> 
> Third *: I tried to describe his hair, but it was too difficult. If you're interested in what hairstyle of Cole Sprouse I was using as a reference here:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a4/63/ce/a463ce9cf188511bcb8001a10bfb6840.jpg

Marinette looked out through the air plan window. She looked down at the city's light as they twinkled. She had recently just ended a year's study of fashion abroad in America. She was very excited to be back and to see her family and friends. She had skyped with them almost weekly but, it's not the same as talking in person. As the city's lights grew closer, Marinette got more excited! But, a part of her was nervous. The closer she got to the ground, the more solid her red string got. She played with it as like she used too. It was said your string got weaker the farther you got from your partner, or, soulmate. Marinette's string was almost invisible when she arrived in America. It was always something she would play with when she got nervous. She told herself she would find whoever was on the other end when she got back to Paris. But, now that's she's back, it was different. It's easy to say, 

"I'll go and find the person I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with," When your 4,670 miles away from them. 

The shaking from the plane as it landed broke Marinette from her thoughts. She gathered her carry on's and waited for the ok from the pilot to stand. As Marinette walked through one of the many gates of Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport, she was surprised to see Alya, and Nino standing to wait for her. It was almost two am. She knew she would get in late, that's why she didn't ask for them to pick her up, and her friends were just standing there looking like they were about to pass out. Marinette laughed and waved at them, Alya was the first to notice of course. She squealed and she ran to her best friend. Almost knocking her down, Alya gave Marinette a bear hug. Just a few seconds ago Alya looked like she was about to pass out, now she's acting as if she just drank coffee and was asking her about her time in America. 

"Hold on. Let's get in the car before I go into everything. Alright?" 

"Fine, but I need to know everything! Got it?" 

"Got it." 

~ 

Nino put Marinette's bag in the back of his car. The ride back, she told them all about her time in America. Alya asked, 

"So, did you find them?" 

"Who?" 

"Your soulmate?" 

"Alya, I told you, my sting was practically invisible while I was abroad." 

"I know girl, I meant on the plane?" 

"Don't you think I would have told you?" 

"She has a point babe." Nino chirped in. Alya gave him a light slap on his shoulder. He laughed and went back to driving. The ride home was pretty quiet after that. It wasn't awkward, they were all just tired. When the reached the Bakery, Marinette was just about ready to pass out. After Nino helped bring Marinette's suitcases (quietly) up the stairs and into her bedroom, they said their goodbyes. Marinette passed out when she laid her head on her pillow. 

~ 

Marinette woke up at 2:45 pm. The sun shined bright and she groaned as she pulled her covers over her head. She forgot she had a skylight above her bed. It was too bright to function properly. After about ten minute her eye's and mind were ready to start the day. As she walked down the stairs, she was prepared to see her mom or dad, but, they weren't there. She shrugged it off and got some cereal. As she opened the fridge to get the milk, she saw a note that read, 

"Downstairs in the bakery." 

Marinette forgot that it was Saturday, one of the bakery's busier days. Marinette pored the milk and put some music on (It's probably a moring Lo-fi set). After breakfast, she went and took a shower. Marinette was feeling fancy and decided to curl her long hair and put in a pony with her bangs lose. After her break up with Adrien*, she didn't do anything with her hair, and it grew out. She liked the length, it was at the end of her shoulder blades. She walked over to her bag and unzipped it and opened it up to get her clothes. She put on her favorite black ripped skinny jeans, with a black tank top the formed a star in the back, and tucked the end of it into her pants. She got her wedged laced black knee-high heels, put on some bracelets, and a choker that had a metal moon in the middle, along with a simple regular lengthed necked that had a simple silver star at the end on it. Her make-up was smoky and sexy. She planned on finding her soulmate, after all, she needs to look put together. 

She headed out after saying her good mornings (or good afternoon) to her parents and catching up briefly. She stepped out onto the streets and took a deep breath. She looked down at her end of the string and asked, 

"Ok string, I'm not sure how to do this, Could you help me find whoever is at your other end?" 

She felt a jerk, and the string moved to left. It reminded her of how Rupnzles hair from tangled help her. She walked for a while, after about ten minutes into her search, she put her earbuds in and listened to Owl City's album "Maybe I'm dreaming" It was her go-to for walking. It was weird letting a string tell her where to go. After about thirty minutes of walking, she ended up at a cafe that was American rock-themed. She walked in and looked around, posters adorned the walls, the ground even had peeled and fresh stickers on it. As Marinette walked deeper in, she'd call this place a club more than a cafe. There was even a stage! She ordered a blueberry smoothie along with a chicken salad. The man gave her a plain table number holder with the number 6 on it. She sat down near the jukebox and placed her number and the edge of the small table.

~

After about ten minutes, her drink and food came. The place was pretty deserted. As she ate, her string kept pulling her towards the door. Marinette didn't know if it wanted her to leave or, that her soulmate was close. Her gut told her to stay put, and that's what she did. Around four-thirty, she got bored with the music they were playing and went up to the jukebox and put in a dollar's worth in quarters. * Being an American themed rock cafe, she chose The Runaways "Cherry Bomb" and Joan Jett and the blackhearts "Bad Reputation". Cherry bomb played first and as Marinette walked back to her table she heard a smooth voice say, 

"Cherry bomb? Good choice." 

She noticed her string was going crazy once the man said that. Marinette stomach did flips. Everything in her told her, that voice belongs to her soulmate. She took a quick breath and turned around. As soon as they made eye contact, their shared string pulled them together and wrapped around there bodies and faded away* The two looked at each other and put some space in between them. 

Marinette got a better look at her soulmate. He was tall, muscular, and had a gothic look to him just like her. He had a black plain t-shirt with a black leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans with a metal chain, combat boots, a bandanna wrapped around his right wrist, along with a thick leather bracelet on the other wrist. His hair was styled like cole spouses* and had electric blue tips. He had an eyebrow piercing along with a Bull ring piercing. Marinette could see a tattoo showing from under his shirt, he had a necklace that had a silver moon on the end, and finally, his ears were covered in earings. Marinette imagined what her soulmate might look like, but, she never imagined he'd look this hot. 

"Uh, hey there." The man said. 

"Oh! Hi." 

"My names Luka." 

"Marinette." There was an awkward silence. Marinette didn't know what to say. She had met her soulmate. He was standing there in front of her, holding....a guitar case? 

"Do you play guitar?" He looked at her and Marinette blushed. 

"Yeah, I'm playing tonight. My band and I are doing a mini-concert." 

"That's so cool! When is it?" 

"Around six. Were performing for dinner." Luka looked at Marinette. 

"Your welcome to come if you'd like." 

"Of course. I'd love too." Marinette blushed, and she could see Luka did as well. Marinette offered for him join her at her table, and he graciously accepted. They talked for about an hour and a half then, Luka's band member's showed up. They waved at Luka and gestured for him to come. Luke held up his index finger mouthing, 'one minute'. He turned to look at Marinette. 

"I have to go and get ready. It was great talking to you. Will I see you after?" 

"Yeah, I'm really curious about your music." Marinette smiled and leaned on her hand as Luka gathered his stuff. 

"Great! Then I'll see you later." 

"Yup!" Luka started walking away but stop halfway across the room, he turned around and walked back to Marinette. She looked up from her phone (she was texting Alya) and saw Luka blushing hard as he looked her. 

"I didn't get your number. Do, um," Luka cleared his throat and took a deep breath. 

"Do you think I can have it?" 

"What? My number?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"Hmm, how about after your show? Look at it as a promise to meet up later." Luka didn't know how to respond. His eye went big and a smile formed on his lips. 

"Ok then, after." 

"Alright. I'll talk to you later Luka." He nodded and ran to his band members. They asked him about the mysterious girl he was talking too. All he said was, 

"She's someone special you'll get to know soon."


	2. First concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of 'First meeting'. I wanted them to go together, so don't yell at me. This gonna be in Luka's point of view and it's taking place about ten minutes after he walked away.

Luka looked at his left hand. It felt weird without his string. He was glad that he met Marinette but, it doesn't change the fact his ring finger felt strange. It also looked weird. Ivan called him for a mic check. Luka grabbed his guitar and headed on stage. Once he was ready, they started to play. Something was off. Luka didn't know if it was the music or, the fact that he didn't have the pressure of his string around his arm. When he had his string, it would get in the way when he played his guitar so, he would wrap it around his arm like a snake and throw the end over his left shoulder. But, now he didn't have to do that. He looked out into the cafe as more people came in. His eye drifted towards where Marinette was supposed to be, but, she wasn't there. Luka could see her bag was still there so, she must still be in the cafe. The sound of a high pitched ringing snapped him out his thoughts.

"And that's why we do a mic check ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry you had to hear that." Rose said as a tech guy came and fiddled around with the microphone. Luka turned to Juleka. 

"Hey, do you have a hair tie?" 

"No. Why do you need one?"

"I just do." He didn't want to tell her about Marinette just yet, and he needs the hair tie to wrap around his ring finger to help with the lack of wight from his string. Juleka just shrugged. Luka sighed and turned to go back to his place on stage. But Marinette caught his attention as she walked with (what Luka guessed) was a coffee in hand. Then a light bulb went off in his head. He pulled his guitar over him and placed it on the stage then jumped off. Ivan yelled for him but Luka ignored him. He walked over to Marinette. Her hair was still in a ponytail, and that means she might have an extra hair tie he could barrow. Just as Marinette sat down, Luka sat across her. She looked up and gave a confused smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be on stage right now?" 

"Yeah but, I have a favor to ask."

"Um, ok. What is it?"

"Do you have an extra hair tie I could barrow?" Luka blushed a little while he asked. Marinette gave him a confused look.

"Why?" She asked. Not in a judgemental way, just pure curiosity. Luka looked at his hands and fidgeted with them, and blushed as he answered her, 

"I'm used to playing my guitar with my string wrapped around my arm and the wight from it on my finger. Now that I met you, my string's gone and it's throwing me off." He looked up at her.

"Not that I would change meeting you! It's just," He sighed.

"It comforted me while I was on stage. So, I'd like a hair tie to wrap around my finger to fill in for lack of wight." Marinette gave him an assured smile. Luka's eye followed her hands as she pulled out the hair tie holding her hair up. Her hair fell on her shoulders and she ran her finger's through her it to brush it out a little. She looked beautiful in Lukas's eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Here." She handed over her hair tie to him. Luka took it and wrapped it around his finger. It was a little bulky but, it would do. He blushed again when he looked back her.

"Thank you. I'll give it back after the show."

"No need. But, may I suggest getting a ring? It may help and it won't stand out as much."

"That's a good idea. I'll probably do that tomorrow." They both laughed. Luka heard rose call him back. He sighed and stood up. 

"Thank you again, Marinette."

"Your welcome." She gave him a soft smile that comforted him. Luka turned to walk away. As he walked, he suddenly felt a hand grab his own. He turned and saw Marinette holding something. 

"Hold on. I can help you even more if you'd like." She held up her hand. "I have a red ribbon I use to tie my hair up in sometimes. I thought I could wrap it around your arm, just like how you used to with our string." Luka stared dumbfounded. This girl was too kind. He turned to the stage and yelled, "Hold on!" and took Marinette's up on her offer. They moved to the side of the room, so servers could walkabout. Marinette was about to wrap it around his leather Jacket when he stopped her. She looked at him confused. He laughed and took off his jacket to reveal a long-sleeved black shirt. Marinette blushed.

"I thought you were wearing a t-shirt."

"Nope. This place can get pretty cold with the air conditioner." Marinette giggled, and opened a safety pin and pinned the ribbon to his shirt. She slowly started to wrap the rest around his arm. Luka watched as she got to work. He noticed her nose scrunched up. 'She must be constraining.' he thought. She looked cute. Marinette walked around him and pinned the last bit of ribbon on the top back of his shirt. 

"There, how's that? Not too tight right?" Luka moved his arm and pretend to play an air guitar. It felt just like how it did when his string was wrapped around him. He looked at Marinette with amazement.

"This is perfect! It's not too tight either. Thanks!"

"Your welcome. Every time I had to sew, I did the same thing." So, that's why she had safety pins, she a seamstress. From what Luka learned in movies, they always are prepared for a fashion emergency. He took a mental note to ask her about her sewing later. He could hear Rose call him again. He thanked Marinette again, and put his jacket back on and ran off to the stage. Rose, Ivan, and Juleka all gave him irritated looks. He shrank a little and apologized. 

"It won't happen again."

"It better not!" Rose said. He laughed and they continued with there mic check. After everything checked out, they were ready to start there mini-concert. Luka knew it was just a show in a cafe, but it made him feel like a professional when he said it was a "mini-concert" and It was Marinette's first time watching his "mini-concert". He never got nervous but, he didn't want to mess up this performance. Rose gathered everyone's attention and announced the band and its members. Luka waved when rose called his name. Rose then said the name of the first song and the show began. Luka could feel Marinette's ribbon around his arm as he played, it gave him comfort. As their show came to an end, Luka walked in the middle of the stage and announced he was going slow thing's down a little.

"For this last song, were going to do a cover of 'Tides' by RELIC." 

Luka took a deep breath and nodded towards Ivan. He began drumming and Luka joined him. Luka didn't sing in front of people. He lost a bet with Ivan, that was the only reason he was singing tonight. As he sang, he looked out into the crowd. Some swang/bopped their head to the music, or some tap either there foot or finger. He turned to Marinette and smiled. She was doing all four. Her smile was bright and soft. Her body was intuned to the music and it moved right along with it. He was slowly beginning to understand why she was his soulmate. After the song was over, the entire band thanked the crowd for listing and walked off stage. Luka put his guitar in his case and unwrapped Marinette's ribbon. Well, he tried. Luka found it was hard to open a safety pin on your back with one hand. He gave up. He'd just have to ask Marinette to take it off. As Luka walked out, he saw her standing to wait for him. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey." Marinette jumped a little. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"That was amazing! Your guy's music is incredible. I can't believe I didn't know about you guys before." 

"I'm not surprised. Were playing around right now, getting the feel of performing in front of people. By this time next year, we hope to release an album."

"I hope you do! I'd listen to it while I sew or get ready for my day." Luka laughed. She looked really cute when she got excited. 

"Oh, could you help me? I can't seem to get your ribbon off." Luka turned around and showed Marinette her ribbon just hanging there. She laughed.

"Sure." She stepped forward and Marinette got to work. 

"You sounded incredible when you sang that last song." She said without looking at him. She was too busy unpinning. Luka blushed yet again. This girl has already made him blush more time in one day than he can count. 

"Thanks. I'm not a singer though. I lost a bet." 

"Well, you should reconsider that. Your voice is very calming, perfect for that song." Marinette stepped back. "All done." Luka turned around and rolled his shoulder's. He untied Marinette's hairband gave it back.

"No, keep till the next time we see each other." 

"Why?"

"It's a promise to see each other again. It's my favorite so, take good care of it." Luka nodded. 

"Are you hungry? Because I know a great ice cream shop if you'd like."

"Sure, I'd love that." There it was, the bright, soft smile she was so good at. It warmed him to see it. Luka said good-bye to his fellow band members and headed out with Marinette. The ice cream shop was about a twenty-minute walk away from the cafe. When they entered, Luka noticed how busy it was. "I guess 7:30 is the time to get ice cream." He said. He noticed a small table in the back and ran to it. He turned and waved at Marinette, beckoning her to come. She walked over.

"How did you see this? It's in the back."

"A benefit to being tall." They both laughed and walked over to order their ice cream. Marinette got two scoops of lavender, and Luka got two scoops of thyme ice cream. They sat and talked for about an hour. Marinette sighed and said,

"As much as I'd love to keep talking, I need to get home." She went into her purse and pulled out a sticky note pad and wrote down something. "Here." She pulled it off and gave it to Luka.

"My number as promised." She stood up and gathered her belongings. Luka stood up as well. 

"I didn't even realize how late it got. I had a lot of fun talking with you though."

"I did too. We'll have to do it again."

"Yeah." They walked out and parted ways. Luka was excited about what the future had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those Ice cream flavors are a real thing in France, I did my research. I hope you like my little two-part story.


	3. First fashion show

Luka woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned as he rolled over. He could feel arms wrap around him while he turned the phone off. He smiled and laid back down. His girlfriend moved closer to him and rested her head on him.

"Mari?" He only got a groan in response. He chuckled and closed his eyes. He could feel the warm sunshine on his eyelids and felt the warmth from Marinette. The birds chirped outside the window, and dogs barked on the street bellow. Marinette shuffled under the covers closer to him. Luka sighed. He wished they could stay like this forever, but, Marinette had a big day ahead of her. Luka ran his hand over her hair. It was soft despite all the knots. 

"Honey, it's time to get up."

"Hmmm, nooo."

"Yes, I know you don't want to but," Luka rolled over so, he was facing her. 

"You need to be ready to leave by nine, and it's already seven-thirty."

"It's too early. Let me sleep more."

"Fine, I'll go make breakfast, and come back when it's ready. Fair?" Marinette nodded and mumbled thanks. Luka got up and walked into the kitchen and set to work. 

First, he filled the teapot up with water and set it on the back burner then, he grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. He opened the fridge and pulled out some fruit, orange juice, butter, and jam. He then grabbed a knife and started to cut the fruit. He took the stems off the strawberry and cut down the middle of it then he cut into some kiwis and mangos. Placing the fruit in a bowl, he opened the blueberries and blackberry and placed them into the bowl as well. The toast had pop up by the time he has done all he needs with the fruit. He walked over and put the toast on a plate and buttered it then he put strawberry jam on top. The teapot was yelling at him a few minutes later. He grabbed Marinette's mug and placed a mint tea bag in it and poured the water over it. While the tea steeped, he worked on his coffee and heated a pan to cook eggs. When the eggs were ready, he placed everything on a bed tray and went to wake up Marinette. 

"Marinette?" He could see shuffling under the covers. He walked over and sat on her side of the bed and, placed the tray down next to him. He pulled the cover off her head so, the sun could shine on her. 

"Honey, if you sit up, I have breakfast ready for you." Her head moved so she could look at him.

"In bed?"

"In bed," he confirmed. 

"But only if you sit up." 

"Fine." Marinette sat up and moved her hair out of her face. She thanked him for making breakfast. Luka watched at she inhaled the fruit and laughed. She looked at him,

"What?"

"Nothing, you're cute in the morning." She gave him a look.

"What? It's true, your hair is all over the place and, your cheeks are still red from sleeping. You're very cute." She blushed and kissed his cheek.

"And you're always cheesy." She said. Luka moved closer and leaned on her shoulder.

"So, are you ready?"

"What? For the show?"

"Yeah, It's your first solo show. Are you feeling nervous? Anxious? Anything?" She gave him a piece of strawberry.

"Well, yeah, I'm nervous that everything could go wrong. Traffic could be bad and my models could be late or, dresses could get torn. A lot can go wrong." She kissed Luka's head and said,

"But, as long as your there to help in any way you can, I know everything will be fine. All I ask is you stand by me as I may be crazy today." She laughed. Luka sat up, put his hand under her chin, and moved her head so she was facing him. He leaned in and kissed her. She made a little chirp but kissed him back. Luka rubbed his thumb on her cheek after he pulled away. 

"I'll always be by your side Mari, no matter what. Tell me what you need, I'll do it." Marinette laughed.

"You don't need to be so serious, but, I thank you for caring. Did you eat? If you're going to be by my side, I need you functioning." She smiled and gave him a poke on the cheek. Luka chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, don't worry, I ate as I made your breakfast."

"Good, I don't want you fainting, I love you too much to let that happen." After Marinette eat her breakfast, she got out of bed and took a shower, Luka joined her later on. Luka dried her hair and she did the same for him. Around nine, Luka put Marinette's bags in his car trunk and opened the door for her. As they drove to Galeries Lafayette Paris Haussmann, they talked about her designs. Luka stopped the car in front of the building.

"I'll drop you off and find a parking spot. Ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine, see you soon." Marinette got out of the car and started to close the door.

"Hey!" Marinette bent down.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, babe." Luka smiled as Marinette closed the door. After she got her bags, Luka drove off to get a spot to park so he could help his girlfriend at her first fashion show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me WAY too long. I had doctor's appointments that had me zig-zagging around the building all day so I couldn't start this till after dinner. I started at seven and finished at 9:43 pm. I hope you enjoyed reading my story though. -Coral


End file.
